


Precious Cargo

by lanoirpapillon



Series: The Times of Our Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby cuddles, Baby!Erica, Baby!Isaac, Daddy!Derek, Derek is a werewolf, First Afternoon Home, Fluff, M/M, Newborn Babies, Not deaged, Prequel, Stiles is a writer, daddy!stiles, happy fic, surrogates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/pseuds/lanoirpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are melting, I can see it. She has you wrapped around her little fingers and she’s 36 hours old.”</p><p> <br/>----<br/>Or the one where Derek and Stiles bring home their newborn twins.</p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/754875">Hush Little Baby</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> Isaac and Erica were never in the show, everyone else is still part of the pack except for them.  
> Derek trains the pack and leads guided tours through the preserve.  
> Stiles writes articles for local newspapers and has one best-selling book already in circulation.

The trip home from the hospital was quiet, which was the opposite of what Derek had expected. Both car seats had been checked and double checked by both men to ensure both newborns were secure, diaper bags and overnight bags had been loaded into the trunk, and they’d been off. There was no screaming, and Stiles was so focused on watching both kids fast asleep in the newly installed baby mirrors it was a relatively quiet ride home. Maybe it’d taken a little longer than normal to navigate down their driveway into the middle of the preserve, but Derek wasn’t going to jostle their precious cargo any more than they needed to be.

Unlatching the seats from their bases was easy enough once they had arrived; Derek carrying Erica’s and Stiles Isaac’s. The house was dark and quiet, and Derek released a breath in relief. He’d told the girls not to plan any sort of welcome home parties for the babies, but he didn’t think they’d actually listen. 

“Should we put them in their rooms?” This made Derek pause mid-motion, the car seat in his hands dangling inches over the couch. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to do that without worrying myself to death. And judging by your reaction, you won’t be able to do that either.” Stiles was smirking and Derek rolled his eyes, popping the handle back and undoing buckles. 

“I don’t want to let them out of my sight. Gosh, look at them.”

And how could he not. Red splotchy skin, crinkled noses, mouths turned down in frowns, wrinkly foreheads, patchy hair; they were the most beautiful little creatures either man had ever seen. Yeah, right now they resembled raisins more than actual human beings, but they were theirs. 

Derek carefully lifted Erica to his chest, smiling when she curled her legs under her belly, mitten covered hand moving towards her face. He was pretty sure there was an ultrasound picture hanging on their fridge with her in this exact same position, and he smiled as he planted a kiss on top of her head. 

“You are melting, I can see it. She has you wrapped around her little fingers and she’s 36 hours old Derek.” Not that Stiles could really talk. He was beaming down at Isaac nestling himself into a comfortable position in his arms, eyes soft and lips curled in a sappy smile. 

They sat like that for an hour, television turned to a local news channel with the volume as low as possible. Isaac was the first to wake, seemingly instantaneously as one second he was breathing softly and the next second he was screaming. Derek placed a hand over Erica’s visible ear, hoping her brother’s unhappy noises wouldn’t wake her. 

It was all for naught as Erica began to stir as well, coming awake quieter than her sibling but just as unhappy. She turned her head to gum at Derek’s finger as he moved to shift her closer, and the first touch of panic began to set in his chest. Both of their hands were full, both babies were upset, and shit, Stiles had come up with the same conclusion he had if the desperate look he was giving Derek was anything to go by. 

Derek took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “I’m going to put her down in the bouncer,” He did as he said, buckling her in and clicking the button to make it vibrate and play gentle ocean sounds. Erica’s cries lessened slightly, and he rushed into the kitchen to prepare two bottles. They’d boiled the bottles last week, so he filled two with a pouch each of bagged breast milk their surrogate had given them, and popped them in the bottle warmers. 

He listened to Stiles talking gently to Isaac as he changed the baby’s diaper, Erica’s cries tapering off into unhappy whines. Both machines beeped at the same time and he tested the temperature against his wrist just as the baby books said to. He handed a bottle to Stiles and Isaac latched onto the rubber nipple easily, another relief to both new fathers. He’d been the difficult one over the past day, not taking to eating immediately like his sister, his low temperature confining the baby to an incubator for the first few hours of his life. 

Erica was blinking blearily at the ceiling, squirming and kicking when Derek picked her up to change her diaper and then feed her. Once both babies were content once more, Derek looked to his husband and smiled, “First diapers and bottles out of the way, we survived.” 

Stiles grinned at him, propping Isaac up on his shoulder to pat his back. It didn’t take much for the baby to let out a small belch, settling against his father. Once Erica was finished and burped, Derek wrapped her in a swaddling blanket and put her into the Pack ‘n Play’s bassinet portion. Stiles followed his lead, knowing he’d have to put the baby down eventually because life still went on. 

He still had a book to edit, Derek had appointments to book and calls to return, now they just had two other people they had to take care of on top of their everyday tasks. It was much more daunting thought with the babies actually there rather than simply planned. Still, neither could even fathom the thought of ever getting sick of holding their little ones to their chests, even if they’d only been parents for a day. 

And so the day continued, Stiles cooked dinner and sat in the front room with his book and editing pens while the babies slept side by side. Sometimes there would be fussing, and Derek would come wandering in, sometimes with the phone held against his shoulder as he talked to Boyd about the schedule for the following week, to help change or feed whichever baby was in need. 

Breaks were spent cuddling one or both babies, talking in whispers to acclimatize the babies to their fathers’ voices. Derek was caught napping with both babies nestled on either side of his chest, a hand on each of their backs to keep them in place. Stiles took pictures, sending them to pack members and posting it with an official announcement of the babies’ arrival on his website, explaining that the sequel to his best selling book was being postponed for two very good reasons.

Bed time came and both babies were introduced to their rooms for the first time. Erica’s was painted in a soft yellow with white accents, crib and other furniture being made of dark cherry wood. The flooring had been replaced with a dark tan plush carpet perfect for playing and rolling around. Isaac’s was painted light orange, the same white accents as Erica’s and flooring to match. Both rooms were connected by a bathroom that was fully furnished and decorated with a circus animal theme. It was perfect for two little babies, and decorated sparsely enough that things could be added as the babies’ own personalities developed. 

Dressed in sleeping gowns, belly buttons cleaned with antiseptic, and swaddled once more they were given bottles and then put in their individual cribs. They’d be up in two or three hours, both men knew, but that wouldn’t stop them from spending some time together in relative peace. 

Cuddled together in their own bed, Stiles kissed his husband sweetly, moving to straddle his waist. 

“Thank you,” He held onto either side of Derek’s face, peppering kisses over stubbled cheeks. 

“I should be thanking you. I have a family again,” Derek ground out, pulling Stiles’ mouth back to his own. 

“A gorgeous husband,” He moved to Stiles’ ear, whispering into the sensitive skin. “Two beautiful babies,” He hugged the thinner man to himself, flipping them so he was on top. “I’m happy, Stiles. So happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this into a mini-series, obviously. (:  
> Hope you all enjoyed this little snippet.  
> Please leave comments below, I love to hear feedback from readers!  
> Find me on Tumblr: [Here!](http://imwiththewolves.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
